Uakari
The Uakari are a nation of Prosimians that live on Post Rapture Earth =History= Early History The Uakari were once a small family of adaptive, tree dwelling monkeys that thrived in the Amazon Rainforest. They were omnivorous and sometimes even ventured onto the foret floors. This gave them an advanced start when the rapture happened and the forest retreated, and it is thought that this is one of the major reasone why they acheived sapience. The Uakari when on the grasslands were for a long time alone, with only the predetors and rats that they hunted for food for company. This made the Uakari respect and try to protect the Dwindeling nature on their planet. After a long time they discovered the Capuchin nation of the Raaw and Chirpi.The Uakari soon learnt of the culture and beliefs of these primates and taught the Raaw some of their major beliefs and inventions. In no time the Closely related tribes became strong allies. =Alternate Universes= Hacc Universe The Uakari were an ally of the Raaw, working with them on ideas after the war against the Wind People. However, they were wiped out during a civil war about whether the Uakari were being subjugated by the Raaw and Thinkers. Efud Universe In the EFUD reality the Uakari developed into a Fairly advanced Tribe,The Amazon never Receded and so the Uakari and the Raaw never achieved complex societies.They stayed up in the Trees and they slowly adapted to become more Capuchin Like,soon the Uakari became One with the Raaw,in a Nation of Capuchins.They however did not escape the Fall of the Universe,caused by Nature's Avatars. =Features= Tools The Uakari are one of the Most advanced tribes of South America having acess to metals such as Copper. The Uakari can also use the secrets of Fire to melt these ores where ever they want, They are careful when using the Fires as they can see how they damage nature and Life. The Uakari also share some tools with the Raaw and Chirpi such as axes, spears, and clubs. The Uakari sometmes make spears with metal points instead of the usual stone or bone for advanced damage and some wealthy Uakari can even make whole spears of the metals. The Uakari younglings are forbidden from the use of many of the tools for fear that they may harm themselves, they are however taught how to make spears of bone and wood from a very young age to prepare them for the dangers of the savvanah. Many babies have dirt painted into their fur to make them blend in with the Grasses and to mask their scent. Culture The Uakari have a belief that all life is to be protected and cared for. They accept the beliefs and religions of the other tribes though see very little merit in following their paths. The Uakari have a Group of teachers who move from Tree to tree to teach the Raaw that they should not just protect trees and neglect the animals that they share their habitat with. Many Uakari make Totem poles made to look like tribe members or animals from fallen trees. They belive that this will help them guard nature and the beings depicted. Some Uakari belive that water is a God because it feeds all life. They choose to live by the river and get most of their nutrition from fishing. This Tribe is left alone by the majority of the Uakari. The Uakari belive that most of the tribes should be left to advance and sort out their own problems though they will sometimes intervene, but they will do it subtely.One case of this was that fact that they train some Raaw revolutionaries and Give aid to Raaw who would otherwise be left to die. Members Famous members of the Uakari; *Grawchi-Raaw - Grawchi-Raaw is a Uakari who forever bares the shame of A deed that haunts him from when he was younger * Behind the Scenes The Chiaw are based heavily on real life Uakari of the Genus Cacajao,Red faced or Bald Uakari are native to the Amazon Rainforests of South America and are extremely adaptable.They are large,Heavy Prosimians that resemble the Orangutangs of Borneo.They are fairly intelligent and Often use the undergrowth to find Insect corpses to Feed on,Other than this they are mainly Herbivorous. Other Uakari exist,Most notably the Black headed uakari and It's more recent cousins,The Ayers and Neblina Uakari,Both of which are endangered.The Bald Uakari is the Largest and the Most Widespread,It is Reknowned for being lazy and unintelligent in Captivity,Though this is because they need not find food for themselves,in the Wild they are far more Agile and active. Native Tribes have been Known to Knock Bald Uakari out of Trees with Blow darts and then Nurse them with Salts,These Uakari are then used as Loyal,Domestic Pets.This Relation ship is Featured in Terran Exodus ,especially with the Character Grawchi-Raaw Bald Uakari are Most Commonly Known for their Skull like Faces,Due to low amounts of Fat in their Bodies. =Behind the Scenes= Uakari-Hero.png|An armoured Uakari weilding club and spear.He has Metal shoulder pads and a skull helmet Uakari-Unclothed.png|An Unclothed Uakari adult Uakari-Baby.png|An unclothed baby Uakari.They have mud and dirt rubbed into their skin by their mothers to hide them from Hawkbirds Category:Nature Category:Earth Category:Post-Terra Category:Terran Exodus Category:Uakaris Category:Simian Category:Mammal Category:Tribes Category:Nature worshipping